La visite guidée
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Pour fêter leurs dix ans de rencontre, Percy décide d'organiser un tour de New York romantique pour Annabeth. / (image: Grimmby, grimmby . tumblr . com)


**La visite guidée  
**

* * *

Ça avait été une longue journée. Une _dure_ journée.

À cette pensée, Percy esquissa un sourire. Cinq ans auparavant, une journée était qualifiée de "dure" si, lors de ladite journée, il se faisait attaquer par deux chiens des enfers, recevait des menaces d'un dieu, devait partir dans une quête suicide et perdait à Capture l'Étandard face aux Arès.

Aujourd'hui, sa "dure journée" était très différente. Il avait eu la dose habituelle de collègues jaloux, les tâches ingrates de ses supérieurs, et un nombre incalculable de photocopies à faire. Mais pas un monstre. À aucun moment sa vie n'avait été en danger.

Sa journée ressemblait à celle de la veille. À celles de tous les jours dans l'entreprise d'études océanographiques dans laquelle il était stagiaire depuis maintenant deux semaines. Il s'y plaisait, malgré le mauvais traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à ses collègues d'être jaloux: étant le fils de Poséidon, il était naturel que l'océanographie soit très simple pour lui. Grover appelait ça de la "triche non intentionnelle".

Oui, définitivement, cette journée avait été comme toutes les autres dans cette entreprise. Malgré ça, aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé le temps plus long, le travail plus pénible.

Parce qu'il est connu de tous que lorsqu'on attend un évènement impatiemment, le temps semble nous narguer, et les secondes paraissent des heures. Toute tâche accomplie est une corvée. Chaque mouvement nous pèse.

Et aujourd'hui, Percy avait attendu avec impatience la fin de la journée. Car ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Annabeth, et il rien ne pouvait lui faire sentir tant de sentiments contradictoires à la fois: l'impatience se mêlait à la terreur. La joie à la peur. L'amour au doute.

Le problème, c'est qu'Annabeth n'était pas au courant de ce rendez-vous.

En arrivant chez lui, Percy sourit. Comme il l'espérait, Annabeth n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle devait être à la bibliothèque, ou assise à sa table de dessin, préparant un énième plan qui, selon lui, était magnifique; mais qui, pour elle, n'était jamais à la hauteur. Car Annabeth visait haut. Très haut. Toujours plus haut. Elle souhaitait impressionner le plus grand cabinet d'architectes de New York, et pour cela, elle y mettait tout son temps et toute son énergie.

* * *

Annabeth était fière de son travail d'aujourd'hui. Son plan n'était pas encore parfait, mais il était bien meilleur que ce matin.

C'est en soupirant qu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, pour ne trouver aucune lumière allumée.

Étrange. Percy devrait être rentré. Intriguée, elle posa son sac sur le canapé, avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Elle y trouve un petit mot, posé bien en vu au milieu de la table:

« Annabeth, retrouve moi où nous avons fait sauter un mur. »

_Fait sauter un mur?_

Annabeth mis un moment à comprendre - quoi qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Elle mis un jean et une belle chemise, puis sortit presque en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Annabeth se gara, et ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir la voiture de Percy, seule au milieu du parking.

* * *

Percy attendait à l'entrée du collège Meriwether. Presque neuf ans auparavant, Annabeth l'avais suivi toute la journée dans cet établissement, cachée sous sa casquette, avant de l'aider à ses débarrasser de deux Lestrygon. Hélas, pas avant que le mur du gymnase se fasse détruire par une boule de feu. Aujourd'hui, le mur avait été reconstruit, et le collège n'était plus aussi excentrique. Comme leurs vies.

\- Alors, à quoi doit-on ce rendez-vous surprise? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est?

\- Euh… le 5 juin 2016?

Percy la regarda comme si elle était une élève face à professeur, et qu'il attendait qu'elle trouve une solution. Ça n'allait pas! _Elle_ était _son_ professeur, pas l'inverse!

\- Cervelle d'Algues! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a!

\- Non.

Il avait le culot de sourire, en plus!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu baves dans ton sommeil.

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. _Tu baves dans ton sommeil?_

\- Mais c'est ma phrase, ça! Le jour où l'on s'est…

Elle se tut. Elle vu dans le regard de Percy qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- Percy! Ça fait dix ans! Dix ans qu'on s'est rencontrés!

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il semblait que ça avait été hier. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'en était rien.

Depuis, ils avaient sauvé le monde. Deux fois.

Ils avaient pris du recul par rapport au monde mythologique.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Ils avaient fait des études.

Dix ans.

\- Et tu vois, Puis de Sagesse, vu que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut fêter le dixième anniversaire de rencontre de son âme sœur, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi aujourd'hui. On va…

Annabeth ne pouvait être plus heureuse. Percy avait pensé à ça! Percy avait sûrement prévu quelque chose de magique! Ils allaient passer une soirée incroya…

\- …faire un tour de New York!

\- Quoi? Euh… je veux dire… Wouah…!

Percy éclata de rire.

\- Annabeth, fais-moi confiance. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas jouer la touriste, vu que tu vis ici. On va faire un tour de _notre histoire_ à New York.

Elle décida de le croire.

* * *

Ils partirent tous les deux dans la voiture de Percy. Celui-ci conduisit vers le Nord.

Annabeth reconnu rapidement vers où ils allaient: l'Empire State Building.

Arrivés en face, Percy arrêta la voiture, et explique tranquillement:

\- Ici, j'ai évité la Troisième Guerre mondiale à douze ans en rapportant la foudre de Zeus que nous avions récupérée ensemble. Deux ans après, alors que je ne pouvais pas voir ma vie sans toi, tu m'as fait très peur. J'ai cru que tu allais rejoindre les Chasseresses d'Artémis.

\- Je m'en souvient! « Annabeth, ne le fais pas! » Tu avais l'air sur le point de vomir!

\- Ne te moque pas, Puit de Sagesse! J'essaye d'être romantique, là! Bref… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

\- Faut dire que toi, tu m'as aussi fait peur! Quand on t'a proposé de devenir un dieu… Ça a été mon tour de croire que je te perdais.

Percy a hésité.

\- Je sais. Et tu sais quoi? Ma seule pensée, à ce moment, fut pour toi. Pas pour ma mère, ni le lycée, ni l'idée de vivre pour toujours; pour toi. Je me suis mis à ta place, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être immortel, pas sans toi.

Percy fit démarrer la voiture, et repartit vers le Sud. Annabeth allait protester (elle ne voulait pas rentrer) quand Percy repris la parole.

\- Nous avons dansé, ce soir là, tu t'en souvient? Sur un slow.

\- Tu me devais cette danse, parce qu'à celle d'avant, je m'étais fait kidnappée.

Percy a sourit, puis il s'est un moment, avant de reprendre la parole:

\- Ce soir-là, ta mère est venu me parler.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as jamais voulu me raconter ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- « Je n'approuve pas ton amitié avec ma fille. »

\- Quoi?

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit amis. Que j'étais une mauvaise influence. Puis après la bataille de Manhattan… Elle m'a dit qu'elle me laissait le bénéfice du doute.

\- Elle a bien fait!

* * *

Percy a conduit tout autour de New York, signalant certains endroit: le collège Goode, où Annabeth avait rencontré Rachel pour la première fois. « Elle nous a ruiné notre sortie cinéma » plaisanta Annabeth. L'Hôtel Marriot Marquis, où ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le Labyrinthe. Le pensionnat pour filles de Brooklyn, où Percy visitait Thalia et Annabeth.

Finalement, il s'arrêta en face du pont de Williamsburg. Il entraina Annabeth au milieu du pont, qui était désert.

\- Annabeth, dit-il en la regarda dans les yeux. Ici nous avons combattu lors de la Bataille de Manhattan. Ici, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Ici, tout est devenu clair: tu étais l'ancre qui me maintenait en vie. Tu étais la raison de mon existence. Et alors que je réalisais ce que je savais déjà, je t'ai vu t'effondrer, empoisonnée par une lance qui m'était destinée. Je me suis dis qu'après tout ce que j'avais endurer, je pouvais me remettre de tout; mais la vérité, Annabeth, c'est que la seule chose dont je ne pourrais jamais me remettre ce serai de te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi pour respirer.

Annabeth avait les yeux brillants quand Percy mis un genou à terre.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul instant ma vie sans toi. Pour cela, Annabeth Chase, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

En riant, Annabeth cria un « Oui » qui résonna le long de l'East River.

\- Maintenant, Cervelle d'Algues, tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de moi!

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde! Donc voila: j'ai retrouvé cette antiquité dans un vieux dossier de mon ordinateur, et j'ai décidé de le publier. Ce n'est pas ma meilleure histoire, je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à bientôt pour ce qui suivent mes autres fics!_


End file.
